Too Darned Hot
by Margarent Ann
Summary: Summary: GSR. The ac stops worked and leads to a relaxed dress code...which leaves Grissom hot and bothered.


Title: Too Darned Hot  
Author: Margaret Ann  
Rating: R (for possible later chapters)  
Summary: GSR. The a/c stops worked and leads to a relaxed dress code...which leaves Grissom hot and bothered.  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from CSI.

* * *

Grissom stopped by the breakroom on the way to his office to get a bottle of water. The heat in the building was just too much for him; even at night the lab just wasn't cooling down. The air conditioning had been out for three days now. Repairs were supposedly happening "any time now," but the heat in the building persisted. The dress code had been relaxed to allow shorts until the repairs were made, and he almost wore them, too...but decided at the last minute that it would be better not to subject the population of the lab to his bare legs. Instead, he opted for light pants and a dark blue t-shirt, hoping to keep up a professional "boss" look in the face of the heat.

Coming into the breakroom, though, his eyes found a lab employee who had taken advantage relaxed dress code. He had seen Sara earlier in the shift, but had tried very hard not to pay any attention to how she was dressed. Tried...but failed; the image of her long legs had been distracting him all shift. Oh, he could usually ignore the occasional tank top or tight-fitting top--well, ignore probably wasn't the right word--more like store in memory for later use--but her bare legs were more than he could take. At the meeting, he had been short with her, trying desparately not to stare at those lovely, shapely legs.

And he had made it through most of the shift only by making sure he couldn't be near her; he sent her out solo on the one new case that had come in so that it would only be the memory of her legs distracting him, rather than the legs themselves. It was just a simple robbery, a case she could handle in her sleep, but he hoped it would keep her away from the lab for a bit.

Now the end of the shift was nearing, and of course she would be back...and here she was, stretched out on the breakroom couch with her eyes closed, and ...those legs. He stood there in the doorway for a moment, unable to stop himself from staring, even though a voice in the back of his mind screamed, "You're at work! Bad idea! Take a mental picture and then walk away!" He was just about to follow the voice's advice, too...in just a moment...when one of Sara's eyes popped open, and she smirked at him.

"You can come in, you know; I'm not really sleeping. Just trying to cool off."

"Ah," he responded, looking anywhere but at her. The chairs, the table, the fridge--oh, that's right! He was in here to get a bottle of water. Walking over to the fridge and grabbing the water, he said, "Did you finish up with the robbery?" He turned around to face her; she was sitting up and stretching, and suddenly his powers of speech and thought failed him again.

She groaned a bit while stretching and then said, "Oh, yeah, piece of cake. Suspect tossed the gun--his own, personal, registered weapon with serial number still intact--into the mouth of the alley next to the store. I came back and have been doing paperwork ever since; well, until I came in here to cool off, anyway. I wish they'd get the a/c repaired already." And with that, she flopped back on the couch, and stretched her legs out over its arm.

"Um...good, that's good...Sara." He was stammering; now was time for a hasty retreat to the office. It could not possibly be any warmer in there then standing here staring at Sara's legs was making him feel. He turned, and started toward the door, only to hear Sara call his name. He could not help himself; he turned back and found his eyes once again drawn to her legs. "Yes?"

"I think I actually will take some vacation time in a couple of weeks, if that's ok with you. A good friend of mine from college is coming to visit, and I want to play tour guide for a little while." She was still stretched out on the couch, but was now lifting and lowering her legs to catch the breeze from the fan that stood in the corner of the room. Grissom, mesmerized, said nothing.

"Grissom? Is that alright?"

His eyes jerked quickly back to her face, only to find an impish half-smile--almost a smirk--on her face. He flushed, and then realized that he hadn't heard a word she'd said before she'd asked him if it was alright. "Uh--sure--sorry, what did you say?"

She sat up a bit, smirk still firmly in place, and said, "Gil Grissom, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were staring at my legs."

He looked down, and started to make a supervisorly appropriate reply, when she continued, "Were you?" At this, she leaned back, and stretched her legs out in front of her, arms behind her head.

"Well," he started, glancing around swiftly to make sure no one would overhear him, "They're really...very nice." He was as red as a beet, and now could not look her in the eye. Still, in his peripheral vision, he saw her stand up and move across the room toward him. As he had been dreading all evening, his body began to respond to her nearness, and the voice in his head screamed crazily, "Mayday! Mayday! You're at WORK! Control yourself!"

She walked up to him, leaned in, and said in a very low voice, "Thank you. I'll repay the compliment by telling you what I thought the moment you walked in to give us assignments at the beginning of shift: Blue is an excellent color on you, and you have _gorgeous_ arms." And with a little smile, she brushed by him and sauntered off down the hallway. The places where her body had brushed his tingled, and he turned to watch her go. Now, he had a nice view of her legs _and _her ass.

"Sara!" he called, just loud enough to reach her. She stopped, and looked over her shoulder, smirk still firmly in place. "Yes?"

"Stop by my office before you leave today, please," he said, in the most professional tone of voice he could muster--but he smiled wryly, and his glance flicked from her legs and ass to her face.

Grinning back, she replied, "Sure, no problem," and walked on her merry way.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, shift was over. Grissom sat in his office, trying to do paperwork, but finding himself spending more time daydreaming about Sara's legs--the rest of her was involved, too, of course, but his primary focus now was those legs.

There was a knock at the door, and the object of his daydreams popped her head in the door and said brightly, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, come in." She did so, and--for whatever reason, he didn't want to analyze it just then--shut the door behind her. She turned around and looked at him, smiling, her head cocked to one side. In that moment, the air in the room seemed to change; it was if there was an electral charge between them.

He stood up and walked toward her, a single form in his hand. "You said something earlier about wanting vacation time? I just wanted to make sure you got the right form." And as he reached her, drawn like a magnet, he handed her the form with one hand, and with the other, he drew her toward him and kissed her--briefly, but hard. Her hand--the one which had not reached out to take the form--came up and rested on his upper arm, and stayed there, after the kiss. He wanted to embrace her, but held off, wanting to see how she'd react to the kiss.

Breathless, she replied, "That was very...kind...of you. I don't know if I would have found the right form if you hadn't gotten it for me." She grinned and leaned in and returned the kiss. Suddenly, their arms were wrapped around one another, and the kiss deepened wildly, their tongues dueling. Grissom felt one of her calves hook around his to bring him closer, and he reached down to caress the leg that had been the source of his daydreams that day.

They broke apart, breathing heavily, and said, simultaneously, "We can't do this here." Sara grinned, and Grissom chuckled at their similar train of thought. He said, "I'll come by your place after we leave here--but we shouldn't leave at the same time." She nodded, still grinning, and then said, "Wait, do you know where I live?"

"Of course!" he said, and then added, in a mock-pompous tone of voice, "As your supervisor, it's my job to know as much about you as I need to."

Laughing, Sara said, "I'll see you there, then," and began to step away--but Grissom pulled her back in for another quick kiss, and then quickly retreated behind his desk. "See you there--I'll bring breakfast." And he watched as she turned and left, walking as if conscious he was watching her.


End file.
